cosmosdexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Ootkins
"Everything's going to be alright." '''Rodney Ootkins '''is the first character created and the main character in the 1st tutorial game in Fortuna. He is an albino Aftik, and as such, has red eyes and is white except for the red accents on his feathers. He wears a grey shirt with a red guiding light and blue pants. His scarf is red and grey striped. The reader is now able to name Rodney whatever they please on page 22 and assign Rodney pronouns (he, she, they, or custom) on the following page. Biography Childhood As a child, Rodney and his brother Carmine Ootkins had an encounter with one of Mors' hounds, Burr. The hound appeared from a rip in space made by Prometheus, and presumably ate (or simply just killed) Carmine in front of Rodney. The young Rodney, who previously stated that he "loved doggies," developed his fear of dogs due to this traumatic incident. Thirteen years prior to his Fortuna trip, Rodney looted a packet of seeds from an abandoned ship. For that entire time the plant continued to grow, staying with Rodney through the good and bad times. He feels attached to it. You can have him name it Rooty, Carmine or Sierra. Fortuna Trip Rodney decided to travel to Fortuna in order to obtain an antivenin for his beloved daughter, Cobalt Ootkins, who was bitten by a snake. During his trip, Rodney and the crew land on Ciconii where he rescues an Extral from a Notail who was planning on gutting him for science. Rodney elects that he will take the Extral into space and gut him there, and then let the Notail know the results. There was, however, no gutting involved. The Extral that was rescued later becomes Code Bug Pal. However, he was tragically killed while obtaining it. When the tutorial was over, a "Super Cure" was added to the unlocked Fortuna Items regardless. Personality and Traits Rodney is very excitable and friendly, which is typical for a male of his species. He is also easily distracted, and must take medication to stay focused. This is made known by his friend Leonard, who makes sure Rodney takes it. You can choose what traits Rodney has. If they choose to make him "friendly", he has the following: Albino Talkative Oblivious Brave Optimistic Auto-Translator Fears Dogs Scatterbrained If they choose to make him "brave and alert", they change to these: Albino Sarcastic Show-Off Brave Optimistic Auto-Translator Fears Dogs Overconfident These are in fact both representative of Rodney's true personality. The only difference seems to be whether he is medicated or not. On medication, Rodney is much calmer with the downside of being more egotistical. While inexperienced at being a ship's captain, he decides he has the hang of it quickly and starts bossing his crew around and using terminology like "at ease". Relationships Cobalt Ootkins Cobalt Ootkins is one of Rodney's daughters. Though their relationship was never observed directly, it is evident that he cared very deeply for Cobalt, as he risked (and gave) his life to obtain an antidote for her. He also kept a photograph of her with him on the ship. Apricot Ootkins Mother Ootkins Other Children Carmine Ootkins Carmine Ootkins was Rodney's brother. However, he died very young as a side effect of being bitten by Burr. Leonard Leonard and Rodney were best friends. Rodney always appreciated input from Leonard when making decisions, though he did not always fully agree with him. Leonard was also happy to help Rodney remember to take his medication. The two of them were close enough to be brothers. Apasem Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to be on good terms. Apasem, depending on the player's choices in redux, can be either mistaken to be a bug, causing Rodney to worry. Apasem is also Mors in disguise, hence the reason they are linked here. ? Roman Apollo v1 Rodney was nice and friendly to Apollo though their whole trip to Fortuna, even taking him out of the TV he was trapped in and letting him go back into his physical shell. Apollo, however, saw Rodney as nothing but a pawn, as his actions were all commands from You. Trivia *White is the most attractive color to Aftiks. Because Rodney is albino and thus all white, this makes him highly desirable to other Aftiks. *Rodney was the first character You created in Fortuna. *Rodney and Captain Hermes are the only Aftiks in the story thus far who are not named after a color, with Rodney being the only Ootkins not named after one. *Rodney believes captains are people of both war and peace, and thus keeps a statue of the Poetnix in his room on the ship for good luck.